Objects (e.g., photos, videos, documents, files, group of codes, etc.) in a data processing system are often designed for more than one user to access. Typically, access to objects is controlled by an access control list (ACL). The ACL identifies the users and types of access given to an object. To allow different users to access the object, the ACL that controls access to the object needs to be changed accordingly. For example, if Charlie does not have access to an object (e.g., an image) and needs to be given access to the object, the ACL that controls access to the object needs to be changed to include Charlie.
If a single access involves accessing two or more objects, ACLs that control access to these objects need to be changed to reflect the correct access permissions. For example, if a photo object (e.g., an image) is embedded or attached to an email (or a document, a webpage, etc.), the ACLs that control access to both the photo object and the email need to be changed to reflect that those users who have access to the email far also given access to the photo.